Home Service
by vinscent-ire
Summary: Peace is all over and Ky is stuck in his desk, doing a lot of reports and paper works, to his demise. Peace is all over and there are no wanted list updates, no bounty means no money for our dear Sol. Peace will somehow irritate both of them but Peace will work his way out to make peace with them...[KyXSol]


Story Plot= Sol needs money so he went to Ky and asked him for some, Ky refused but offered him another option.

Disclaimer: I really don't own Guilty Gear, I am just an avid fan. 

So much peace, so much quiet, so much tranquility in the air, no commotions about Gears that want to destroy the world, no secret organizations scheming for Gear Mass Production and World Domination, no nothing. You could hear the station being busy but in a very good way, keyboards tapped like no tomorrow, phones rang once or twice, staffs conversed with each other…the normal events you could hear and experience once you're in a very peaceful day.

That was all Ky could think of while typing some report his boss told him to do, then afterwards, a pile of paper works waiting for him to sign them. He hated peaceful days, he hated paper works, he hated typing reports, and it made his blood boil in annoyance, made him realized that he hated being inside the office.

Not that he wanted war or anything like that, oh no, he didn't like war, but certainly he didn't like the office too, hell, he'll even volunteer to do traffic enforcing if he was given the chance to be one, or even take the job of the guys who help children and the elderly cross the streets, but no! He's the Captain and needed to be a good example for his staffs so he had to stay and be ready until he's needed in the field, which was something that wouldn't happen for a mean while.

He gritted his teeth as he smashed down onto the letters for his report, blasted keys' been sticking to his fingers and been too hard that he couldn't type very well, and he was assigned to write for a very detailed report about a certain person. Poor keyboard, if his annoyance would not be quenched, the best word for its incoming future will be: DESTROYED!

Distraction, a word that suddenly popped inside his bright mind… He needed distraction from the papers and his computer. He took a deep sigh, entwined his fingers and looked up at the crucifix hanged on his wall, _Please, I beg of You, help me out here._

As if on cue, his door burst and slammed open, revealing, one tall, Grizzly, spiky-headed brunette. He didn't really know if his formed tears were for joy or for the wrecked office door, that'll come out of his salary for the month. But who cared! Distraction just came rushing on him that moment and he's not going to let him go that easily!

"Yo, kid!" The brunette greeted him with a casual salute and a smirk plastered on his face, exposing a fang.

He quickly changed his demeanor to cover his true feelings for the moment. He looked away and sighed, his entwined fingers suddenly became the support of his chin, "What are you doing here, Sol?" he asked bored.

Sol noticed the blonde looking at a certain item on the wall, "Sorry to interrupt your ritual but I need to ask you something." He picked the broken door from the floor and tried to fit it back on its frame just to have some privacy. He took a vacant chair and placed it against the blonde knight's table, "You have some Bounty Papers there?" he asked as he picked some papers from his table.

Ky sighed and reached for the papers Sol snatched from his table, "No," he answered flatly, "and return those papers, I need those!" Sol shifted his position to prevent him from snatching the papers back.

"Don't be such a sting, kid." He sighed as he reached out the papers back and Ky snatched it gladly away from him, "You're the police, you should at least have one or two booked there." He peered over the report that he was doing but his face was shoved away from the monitor, "Is this how you treat someone who's in need?" He asked him with a sneer and a mocked tone of voice.

In disbelief, Ky raised an eyebrow, now he remembered why the Grizzly bounty hunter irritated him, it was his annoying sentences and tone of voice, "And why do you think I would hide something like that?" he kept his patience in check. He may be a distraction but he was starting to get into his nerves, so much alike with the report and the papers, "Sol, I have no time to play with you." He returned to his report.

Sol clucked his tongue, "I hate peaceful days." He breathed. He looked at the busy knight, "You sure are a bore." He shook his head in disappointment. He looked at the cursing young man then suddenly smirked, "Do you think I can be like that Punk when he was still in the junkie business?" he asked the blonde.

_Junkie? Punk? _Ky looked at him, "No." he flatly answered the bounty hunter.

"Why not?" Sol asked, more like demanded a reason, "People won't dare cross against me, I can sell without problems."

He sighed as he continued to type, "Selling drugs is illegal." He answered in a matter of tone voice, "And nobody would like to buy something from you, Bounty Hunter." He closed his eyes to rest them from the monitor light, "All those crooks will run away at once from the mere strand of your spiky hair."

Sol looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You make me sound like a cop." He commented with disgust, "How about I join the Assassin's Guild… that seems fun."

Ky scratched his head, irritation was trying to get out, "Murder's not really a fun thing to do." He looked at the amusing bounty hunter, "You're not one to follow instructions," he pointed out, "it was proven and tested, by yours truly." he went back into typing again, "They follow some certain rules," he slid a gazed upon the bounty hunter, "and Rules and Sol Badguy do not agree with each other." He shook his head, suddenly some certain events from the past popped into his head.

Sol slouched in his chair, "Damn it." He muttered, "Wonder if that Pirate will lend me some of his girls to make a night club."

"Johnny will never **lend **or **share** his girls." Ky contradicted Sol, "He loves those girls very much," he felt a sudden chill on his back when he said the sentence but shrugged it off, "certainly, and very sure of it, he would not let **you** near his girls, what more, to make a night club." He shook his head, the conversation was just getting weird word after word, "Seriously, Sol, you're asking me these questions?" he found himself in confusion, "Me," he slapped a hand on his chest, "an officer of the law, not to mention a ranked one, are you out of your mind?"

Sol just grinned at his conversation partner, "I am completely in my mind, boy." He smugly answered, "But you're right," he agreed to the reasons the knight gave him, "I am not really good with groups and businesses." He scratched his head then stood in from his seat, _Argh, this is going nowhere._

Ky suddenly felt tired from just speaking with him, actually, more like Sol's presence was seeping his energy, "Any reasons I shouldn't lock you up since you're here already?" he asked, irritation was voiced out, "Remember that you still have an account to serve."

Sol smirked, "'Cause, you can't." his fangs we plainly in sight, shifted his weight on one leg, crossed his arms against his chest, creating the perfect mocking position, "Feel free to try and contain me then." He opened his arms and invited the blonde to a challenge.

Ky groaned in defeat, he stared blankly at the bounty hunter, standing across him, he puffed out a tired cloud, _Rest, I need rest, Distraction only increased my frustrations._

He noticed that the White Knight was really off of himself, he was usually jumpy, gritting his teeth when he was there and very defensive, he whistled in surprise, "Since you're a bore, I'll just go get into the streets and start brawling in the pubs then." He turned to his heels, ready to leave in disappointment, "Burn my frustrations with some drunk."

Brawl? Ky did a simple math inside his head, Sol + Brawl + Pubs = More Paper Works and it made him panic, "Sol!" he called out the name in a rush. He caught his attention, "Why brawl?"

Sol raised an eyebrow at the blonde guy, he maybe a pain on the neck but… "Are you sure you're okay, boy?" he asked, the blonde guy just nodded his head. Yep, something was wrong with him, he was not snapping at him like a king cobra might when he's in danger, must he be…maturing? This time, he didn't want to stress the young man, he may be sick or something, but he really can't tell him straight why he was there. He scratched behind his ear, "For a smart guy, you can't read between lines now, can't you?"

Ky only blinked at him in confusion, he tilted his head a little, like he couldn't register what Sol just said, "For some evil forces, Sol, you were pretty talkative a while ago, what line do you want me to read?" he innocently asked the spikybrunette.

Sol stared at him in disbelief, rolled his eyes then scratched his head, "All of it." He ducked his head a little deeper to avoid the blonde knight to notice the red tint that was creeping into his face.

The young blonde tried to remember what the small topics were then analyzed it for better comprehension:

_When a bounty hunter asks for a bounty person, it is usually for the reward money, but when Sol's the one asking for it, it actually means nothing much. _He furrowed his brows but to no avail, found no answers there.

_Sol and drugs, it's an unusual pair, can't really imagine him selling those, his face will scare any customer, may it be the Godfather or Triads. _He felt a minor headache at the thought; his reflex response was to massage the bridge of his nose, _Actually, scratch that, they should never meet at all._

_He could be a very good assassin since he can dismantle and tear any gear with just one hand, though, they are usually silent and clean killers, Sol just ends everything with a bang, yep, capital BANG._ He suddenly remembered a certain mission once, _Ah, like in the past; I'll be left with reports and lots of papers to sign._

_Sol and the Jelly-fish Angels, Man, that's just hilarious! I can't even imagine him being crowded with girls or even in a group! _He felt a smile trying to plaster itself on his face that time, _Oh dear, was Sol trying to crack a joke there?_

He blinked at his thoughts; he looked straight at the bounty hunter, simply couldn't find a good reason from all he thought, "Don't tell me you're broke." He shot the sentence half-jokingly when he noticed a very uncomfortable twitch from the tall, proud, spiky headed bounty hunter. They both fell in a very weird silence for once when Ky broke it out with a laugh, "You're broke." He tried to suppress his laugh, but it came out anyway, the embarrassed look from the Bounty Hunter was just so priceless he couldn't contain his self.

Sol clucked his tongue at the laughing knight, "Yeah, laugh all you want." He rolled his eyes, as the young man was still laughing like a kid, but to his relief at the same time irritation, the blonde was fine and not sick, "Good to see that you're having so much fun." He sarcastically commented when the other guy was settling down, "I better go now." He bid goodbye.

"Sol, wait." He called out again, this time, the brunette grumbled something he couldn't understand but let it slipped. All calmed down, he faced the scowling bounty hunter, "I think I'll accept your challenge" he felt a smirk playing on his angelic face, when the bounty hunter furrowed his brows, "I really can't let you out in the streets." he crossed his arms against his chest, _There is no way I'll let you make me do more reports and paper works while I have my eyes on you._ He thought of a very 'foolproof' plan, he convinced himself into it.

This caught Sol's attention, he felt a smirk on his face forming, the kid was going to try and lock him somewhere not yet invented, "Oh, yeah, and how would you do that?" What kind of a nasty prison barred cell was he holding into that he'll challenge the bounty hunter for it?

The salary of a very honest and uncorrupted police officer was something that you really can't say out loud or boast, may it be high ranked or not, but Ky was willing to take the risk just to keep him away from more papers and reports, "I'll hire you and help me out at my home. My salary won't be that much but I'll make sure to pay you." He bombed the sentences to the brunette, he was pleased with himself when he saw the genuine shock on his face, "I've been too busy with work and I started to neglect my house." He said in a matter of fact tone, and just continued to rumble, "My books are already taking residence on my floor," Sol managed to curve his mouth at a corner, "not to mention dust bunnies peeking out the corners," he looked panicked, "and my tea cups are getting dusty!" he was frightened for his life, he whipped his head towards the bounty hunter, "Sol, my tea cups are…" he was cut off when the Bear-like bounty hunter was shaking, suppressing something, "Sol, are you okay?" he sounded worried all of a sudden, Sol wasn't the type to shake up unless he was really angry or something. He rushed over and actually checked if he was okay.

Sol ended up laughing and made Ky drew back, he couldn't contain his self anymore, he laughed so hard that the whole station was suddenly quiet, all conversation ceased, the hustling and the bustling halted as if it gave time for Sol's rowdy laugh to settle down. Ky was caught off by the moment and was really in sure confusion on why he was laughing, "You!" he shook his head while laughing, Ky was confused and raised an eyebrow, "You.." he trailed off when another laugh burst out. This time, Ky was starting to get pissed off with his trailed off thoughts. When the laughs were starting to calm down, he took deep breaths to stop it completely.

"Well?" Ky, still confused and curios, shrugged his shoulders, "Want to finish your sentence, yet?" he asked.

Sol sharply pointed him his pointing finger at the blonde officer, "You," he voiced out, Ky rolled his eyes as he heard another 'You' from the rude bounty hunter, then he planted the same finger on his chest, "and me." He spoke in a matter of fact tone, "Staying in **your** house." He stated the idea of the blonde in summary, "**Together**?" he raised an eyebrow at the word but pure amusement lingering with his tone.

"Yeah, that's the…idea?" Ky blinked innocently at what the bounty hunter was pin pointing at.

Sol, with his ocean deep voice, let out a chuckle, walked towards where the young blonde officer and backed him up to his table. He noticed that the blonde's demeanor changed and was slightly nervous but he covered it with a glare, he countered it with a smirk and leaned over, boxing the young blonde from escape when he planted his hands on the table, "Is this your proclamation of love, kid?" he whispered at his ears. He felt the blonde stiffed then in a split second he was in the air avoiding the angry hard slashes from the kid's Lightning Seal. He reached for his Fire Seal and blocked off a hit that nearly connected to his side, "Oh, it wasn't?" he huffed a smirk as the blonde was terribly shaking; he doesn't know if it was due to rage or embarrassment.

Ky, tried his best at out balancing his adversary by pushing him hard against his blade, and trying his best to control his uncontrollable scarlet-ness, "Of course. It's. NOT!" he growled, momentarily lifted the Lightning Seal then crashed it down heavily back to the Fire Seal.

Sol hummed at the Lightning user, pushing back to equalize his footing but also to outbalance his crimson red attacker, "Oh, I see, my bad." His smirk still placed on his face, he pushed harder and managed to lean forward and gave the gap an inch apart from each other's face, "Then that's good." He blew and jumped away from the pushing forces. By suddenly jumping away like that, Ky was brought to the ground, in a very ungraceful way, face-first on the floor, "But you know," Ky picked his blazingly red face, not to mention bruised, gingerly from the floor and watched the bounty hunter bend down in front of him, "I like your offer of containment." He flicked his forehead hard, it made Ky flinch his head from the pain and nursed it with his free hand.

Ky was baffled, Sol just accepted his offer, he narrowed his blue eyes onto those pair of dark ones, he just couldn't believe it and eyed him suspiciously, "You're accepting the offer?!" he managed to say out loud, despite the raging embarrassment he was at. He pushed his self from the floor and sat crossed legs against the brunette, "You serious?" he asked.

Sol shrugged, "Sure, you said you'll pay me." He messed the young knight's head, "So, when will I start?" he asked, stood from his position, dusted himself and offered his hand for the kid.

Ky looked at him then to the hand, suspiciously, but then again, he took the offer. Upon standing full height, the bounty hunter dusted him off of dirt then raked a hand on his hair, attempting to fix the mess, "You're awfully fired up for this." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I did say I need the money." Sol countered, "So?" Sol tilted his head, innocently.

Ky blinked at the sight he was seeing, Sol Badguy, one of the toughest, meanest, ruddiest, and the champion of the Cursing Competition, was looking at him innocently, _Oh, he could make such a face._ He was reminded of a certain bear from a certain blonde bounty hunter, _Just like a cute teddy bear._ He giggled when a finger snapped him back to reality. He shook his head and looked away, he tried to cover his embarrassment, again, "Oh, whenever you like." He answered the bounty hunter.

Sol raised an eyebrow, "Then…" he smirked, "…how bout now?" he suggested.

Ky watched the bounty hunter picked his door from its frame, excused his self out as he asked permission to look for materials to fix the broken door. He sighed, went back to his chair and tried to continue his report. Deep in his thoughts, he fought of the racing heartbeat of his, _I just thought of him as a cute teddy bear._ He groaned, stopped his typing and burrowed his face in his palms; _I don't think this is foolproof at all._

_**Author's note:**_Hmmm...it's been that long since I've manage to think something up, though it's not really that good, I bet...but Holy COW! The site's been improved so much that I had a hard time uploading a new story...yeah, everything's so alien to me, for now...anyways, to all those who read this, do leave me a review and ideas for the near future, if you have the time, that is.

Then, thank you very much!


End file.
